


[Meta] Episode 5.05-5.06 ("Hoʻoilina"/"Hoʻomaʻike")

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Five Meta [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta pieces from 5.05 & 5.06</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneek Peek #2 Hawaii Five 0 Episode 5.05 Ho’oilina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



Sneek Peek #2 Hawaii Five 0 Episode 5.05 Ho’oilina - (Legacy)  
Thanks to Hawaii Five 0 YouTube channel for the upload.

 

FINALLY. Someone uploaded this one. 

(And I love you for that, person.)

~*~

I have problems with this guys. 

Not with Ellie, but with shoddy writing Champ Box insertion. 

**One** — The matchbook is not in The Champ Box originally. (Here.)

 **Two** — While it is good and convenient storytelling that all we know of the Champ Box is clipped shots and the tech table pictures of it that Mary took, there is no question if The Champ Box has a pack of matches, with the name of a bar clearly emblazoned on it?

**Steve would have hit that up four years ago.**

He would not be doing it now, because someone just mentioned it.

~*~

I hate shoddy, convenient insertion. There are so many better ways to slip a character in, and I’m hoping really hard Steve will say he checked out the place years ago but got nothing.

Even though that would be a little less believable since he’d still be Steve McGarrett, son of John McGarrett, using John’s name and finding out his last case was in that place. (Which I disbelieve there wouldn’t have been files on, too). 

But. 

I could at least believe this more than sudden matches with bar name that Steve somehow never checked out when he was rabidly grasping for any detail and connection he could find in Season One.


	2. Was last night's episode as bad as you feared when it came to steve and Ellie? I wish Danny had been in it and that there had been more between Steve and Danny,

I wish Danny had been in it more, but I’m still 100% shocked and kissing the ground about the fact there was a shout out of Danny with significant details in less than a minute: that Danny is with his family, that Danny isn’t answering his phone, and that Steve has called many times. 

(They did SO AMAZINGLY with a ton of shoutouts. I was **agog**.)

As for Ellie & Steve, to say I cared would be like saying I was able to watch the episode at all. That I wasn’t so bored with the episode, in a way I have never been with an episode of Five-0 (no matter how much I was disliking anything in Season 3 or 4 even), that I didn’t entirely miss Steve & Ellie holding hands until someone screen capped it for twitter. 

I don’t like or dislike Ellie any more than I like or dislike dust motes in the air or ants on the sidewalk. I found her entirely uncompelling and absolutely forgettable, like most of the flavors of Case of the Week, and the only reasons I find to think of her is a) she will be back for 5.06 & 5.10 & the spring and b) she massively informs on John McGarrett’s utter abandonment of his children again.

I keep asking myself if I want to rewatch this episode so that I can see what else I might have missed and doing my chores is a more exciting idea. Which is insane. I’ve wanted to rewatch 5.01-5.03 over and over since the second they aired. Which I feel leads into something I lament so hard. 

This show is absolutely horrid when comes to writing Steve’s plots. 

They think that it is smart and great and the flop so very hard.

**Let’s talk about things that actually annoy me:**

1\. Ellie’s surrogate daughterly position, which was used to attach her to Steve’s past and Steve’s dad and The Champ Box mystery (even though the matchbook/bar wasn’t part of the The Champ Box mystery & Doris’s not-a-death even slightly so far as I can remember? Or did I miss that, too?). Whom John comforted and latched on to out of the guilt for sending his children away. Which has me of two minds.

One, that apparently John either didn’t consider her to be threatened by the situation/his attention to her or he was so selfish/lonely as not to care. Neither of these goes well in my head or view of him. 

Two, it reminds me, that no matter how guilty John felt or wrong it might have been eventually, that he never attempted to reach out to his children and fix it. **For. Two. Decades.** Sure, five years, ten. When they had become adults and a decade had proved no one had come after him or them once and his investigation into Doris’s murder hadn’t really brought him answers.

But no. Twenty years, and no actions to assuage your guilt. 

And only all the other people you did choose to tell Steve.

Pardon me, if I side with the abandoned in this. 

I hope Mary never hears about this, too. 

2\. Call this a character twinge. I don’t mind the idea of Steve comforting someone. He does this. Drags angry, yelling, despairing people into passive restraint holds. Hugs people, like a landslide, who have been hurt. Carries a child. 

But tell me. How many times has Steve held hands with anyone?

No. Seriously. Stop and think of this. How many times has Steve McGarrett held anyone’s hand in this show? Try to stretch and ask yourself how many times you saw him hold Cath’s hand, who he was supposedly with/living with/in love with? How about the team? How many times has he held a teammates hand when they were going through any of the terrible things they went through that shredded their world? Or a victim’s? 

Yes, I cringe at this. Not because it’s Ellie. But because I find it vastly out of character for all of what we have of him. It’s the kind of thing Chin, Kono, and Danny might do in a heartbeat to give someone support and strength. But not Steve. Steve is only physically supportive, to everyone who isn’t Danny or Cath, in times of drastic need and even then it’s momentarily awkward. Without a sunlit backdrop to it. 

I’m going to call it emotional growth or I’ll have to hit something. 

Because. Lenkov. And way too much convenience and boredom everywhere all over this one. 

~*~

As for the rest — for Steve & Ellie, or Ellie existing — my jury is out.

Wish me luck that I don’t entirely tune out the fact one of my favorite shows, with my current favorite character of over two years, is even on my tv giving me new canon this Friday. For the second time in a row. 

At least we will return the best storyline for this season thus far hopefully with it. Bring me my Danny Williams and make it realistic. This should be so much worse than early season two when he lost Rachel and the baby.

If not prepare for the bloody murder screaming.


	3. Details about Steve McGarrett & Physical Contact (5.05/5.06)

I keep looking at the shots of the boys by the ocean and thinking even more things about it all the time. Have the one just hit me, again. Remember last week when I talked about how Steve doesn’t hold hands with anyone usually and how that hurt my soul?

I want to talk about backup evidence in my favorite scene today’s 5.06. 

He calls Danny in 5.05 ( _"Hoʻoilina”_ ) and while leaving a message admits he’s been calling several times trying to reach him. In 5.06 ( _"Hoʻomaʻike”_ ) he tells Danny that he’s been calling since Danny’s plane got in, **and** stopped by his house, **and** tracked him down to a location he’s never been to and only heard of being Danny’s special spot. 

Then, even though Danny’s loss is only days away from having happened?

 **Steve. Does. Not. Touch. Him.** He sits next him, nearly two feet away, the most important person in his world (whether you picture them as ‘blood brothers’/best friends or a couple) who is still in the middle of the biggest loss of his life. His baby brother murdered and that he’s been manipulated, taken stolen money, blacklisting a friend in the hairs of IA, gone half way across the world with the help of another and murdered an unarmed someone himself.

And Steve doesn’t even touch him. No hug. No hand holding.

Goes through all this effort, and there’s no bit of physical contact. 

It’s important. It’s **so so important**. Steve does not do these things easily.


End file.
